Here and Now
by Nodramas
Summary: Continuation of that Amazing Library Scene between Franky and Bridget.


**Here and Now**

Hi. So this is my first fanfiction piece for Wentworth. I've written many fanfic's before but for Grey's Anatomy's Callie and Arizona. It's been a while so I may be a little rusty but I do hope you all enjoy.

This is a follow on of what I wanted to happen after that AMAZING Library scene between Franky and Bridget. Please enjoy and let me know what you all think!

The moment she uttered the words 'Do you miss me', I knew I was a goner. That smile, those eyes, that cheeky confident tone: I knew I didn't stand a chance but I also knew that I couldn't give in. I had to try and restrain myself. I've always prided myself in my professionalism. My work is my life. I've worked hard to get to where I am and in a matter of weeks, Franky Doyle has gotten inside my head and possibly my heart.

I wasn't lying to her the other day when I told her I had feelings for her. I don't think I am in love with her, but I knew if we were alone with each other, if we continued to see each other, it wouldn't be long before my heart overrode my head. While I wasn't sure where my heart was, she hit the nail on the head when she explicity stated that I wanted to fuck her. I do want to fuck her. I want to feel what her skin feels like under my fingertips. I want to see how she moves as I touch her, I want to hear her moan my name as I bring her to the edge and back.

The moment her long fingers touch my face and her thumb comes into contact with my lip I can't help the tiny quiet gasp that breaks free. I can feel my heart jumping and my body becoming taut with sexual tension.

"I can't...do this, I can't", I know it's futile but I have to try.

"I know.." comes the quiet reply, but she continues to carress my face and I can feel her moving closer.

"I can't..."

"I know..."

"Not here, not yet..." my insides are quivering and as she moves in close enough that I can feel her breath wash agaisnt my lips, I know I'm only a moment away from giving in. This is all sorts of wrong, but at the same time, nothing has ever felt so right. I would be breaking so many rules, risking my career, my name, but as her body pushes up against mine and my back hits the bookshelf behind me, nothing else really matters to me all of a sudden.

"Franky..." is all I manage to get out before her lips are on mine. And oh god they are softer than I imagined. Her hands grip my hips and she pushes against me and I can't help but buck forward.

My heart is racing and the voice that was screaming 'no' before is doing nothing but chanting 'yes, more more more'. She isn't forceful, she is surprisingly gentle, although I always guessed she was a lot softer than her exterior suggests, yet I have this desperate craving for her to just take me, roughly and animalisticly.

Her lips continue to move softly against mine and I reciprocate. For a few minutes we just softly kiss in the quiet of the prison library. All too soon for my liking, she pulls back, and instead of her trademark smirk, her features have softened; I look into her green eyes and see what I always saw lurking in the background; gentleness, love and respect. Franky comes across as hard and I know she's far from perfect otherwise she wouldn't be in prison, but I also know she is a good person. I know she doesn't believe it but I've seen it and I see it now as she smiles almost shyly at me.

"Say the word and I'll walk away", she says. She's giving me a choice, she knows the risk we are taking and I know if I turn her away she'll respect that, but I don't want her to walk away. I want her, here and now, because I don't know if there will be another chance.

I pull away from her and begin to walk away and I feel the disappointment radiating off her. I reach the door to the library and turn my head and my heart aches as I watch her, head hung and shoulders slumped. Taking a breath I turn the lock on the door, the sound echoing through the otherwise silent room as Franky's head snaps up.

The lust I can see in her eyes from the small distace that separates us fuels my desire for her. I slip off my black jacket as I start toward her. I watch her carefully, study every move she makes. She's watching me back and I can feel the charged atmosphere, everything feels more heightened, more exciting. I stop at my destination, the hard table that I found her studying at. I sit down and while maintaining eye contact I slowly start to unbutton the shirt I'm wearing. My fingers are shaking in anticipation, my heart beating erractically. Franky watches me, mouth parted and eyes dark with desire. I get to the third button and that seems to be her breaking point. In one swift movement she's in front of me ripping my shirt off carelessly.

"Let me"

"Oh god..." I moan.

Buttons fly everywhere and all of a sudden it's a race to see who can get the other's clothes off the fastest. Both of us are pulling and tearing. We know time is not our friend and I'm not sure how much longer I can last without feeling her skin on me, under me, inside me.

"Fuck Bridget, I want you so much", Franky breathes out before her mouth descends on me. Her wet tongue forces its way into my mouth as her fingers slide along my naked back.

I don't miss a beat, kissing her back just as ferociously as my hands waste no time in yanking down her trousers and panties. All of a sudden we are both naked and wrapped around each other and it feels absolutely fucking delicious. Her skin is so soft, her breasts the perfect size to fit in my hands, her hardened nipples send a ripple of arousal through my body right to my core.

I feel bereft as she ends the kiss and steps back but when I look up at her my body almost convulses as I watch the way she drinks me in, the way her eyes darken even more and when she runs her tonuge along her lips I almost faint.

"You're...beautiful". She says it so reverantly, as though she can't believe it, so softly, so genuinely that my heart skips a beat and I know that this is so much more than just a fuck for both of us.

"So are you Franky, you're gorgeous" I tell her as I let my eyes roam her slim body. Her breasts are perfectly rounded, housing distinctly hardened nipples, her stomach flat and as my eyes drift lower I see a small patch of neatly trimmed dark hair.

Franky blushes, which I have never seen her do, and it's nothing short of absolutely endearing. I reach out for her and she falls into my embrace, "We don't have much time" I breath out as her fingers start to caress my body. Goosebumps emerge as her fingers skim from my shoulders down to my ass.

"Then lets not waste a second".

Our mouths find their mate automatically as hands skim shoulders, breasts and hips. There is an urgency now as we push and pull against each other, breaths are gasped and moans released as we tangle our bodies together, trying to feel as much of each other as possible. More gracefully than expected, we end up on the floor of the library. The feel of the rough carpet below us doesn't seem to bother Franky as she pulls me down on top of her. When our breasts rub just right against each other I release a deep moan, my nipples so sensitive as they brush against Franky's, sending shockwaves of electricity through my body.

Franky has always been the 'dominant' one in our complicated relationship and I want to show her that I can do the same. She doesn't always have to be in charge. I find her arms and manage to pin her hands above our bodies.

"Oooh Gidget...trying to top me huh?"...Ugh there's the Franky I know and love...or like...or what the fuck ever!

Smiling down at her I can't help but respond, "Surely by now, you know I'm the boss Franky?"

Smirking up at me, she replies, "You sure about that?"

"Oh I'm sure", I say as I lean down to claim those lips I've quickly become addicted to but I'm barely a centameter away when she turns her head and bucks her hips up and my body goes weak when I feel her wetness agasint my centre.

"F-fuck" I stutter and it takes that one tiny pause for her to turn the tables and before I know it she's flipped me over and I'm pinned beneath her, chest heaving and arousal at an all time high, while my hands are pinned above my head.

"You cheated" I pout pretending to be put out.

"No this is cheating..." she says, and my heart thuds against my chest and a whoosh of air leaves my lungs as I feel one of her hands descend my body and land on my drenched centre. Nimble fingers don't waste any time as they slip through my abundant wetness and thrust inside of me.

"F-fuck...oh Franky...fuck" I moan loudly forgetting where we are.

Franky remembers though and her mouth crashes against mine, stopping my moan from breaching the thin walls of the prison library. As her tongue forces its way into my mouth, two long fingers push up to the hilt and my back arches. Heat floods my body as my head clears of everything else but Franky. Her thrusts are hard and fast and all consuming. I buck my hips frantically wanting to get every ounce of pleasure she is offering.

"Oh god..fuck, fuck yes", I gasp as her thrusts speed up. I always pictured me being the dominant one in this situation, but she is playing my body like a finely tuned instrument and I have no objections whatsoever.

I open my eyes and within a few short moments I already feel my orgasm rushing toward me as I stare into dark, lust filled eyes. It feels as though Franky is staring right into my soul.

"Franky...I-I", I mutter as she continues to bring me closer and closer to the edge.

"Sssh, it's Ok, let go, I want to feel you come", she whispers before she ducks her head down to envelope one of my aching nipples. The combination of her mouth lightly suckling at my breast, her fingers thrusting inside me and her thumb lightly stroking my hardened clit is almost too much to bear. I bring my arm up over my face and bite into the skin drawing blood. I'm so close, I can taste it. I'm not sure I've ever experienced such pleasure before. I'm not sure if it's a combination of knowing how 'wrong' this is, knowing we could get caught at any moment and who it's with that is causing me to react so strongly or if it's just because it's Franky but whatever the reason I don't really give a fuck. All I care about is reaching that peak and falling over the edge. My hips are sore from their strenous movement but I can't stop moving to meet her thrusts. Her mouth has moved onto my other breast, nibbling and sucking and biting and I'm now panting between each moan.

"So close...don't stop, please...god don't stop Franky" I plead.

I hear her chuckle and I just know she's got that cocky smirk on her face but I couldn't care less. I just want to come. I'm moments away, I feel that tingling in my toes starting to spread out. I thrust faster and my hands reach out to tangle in black hair as I force her head up to mine so I can see her.

"You're so close.." she whispers and I nod my head frantically.

"Don't stop".

I'm seconds away from blissing out when everything stops, her hand disappears and I'm left feeling absolutely bereft.

"What the fuck!" I screech as my own hand rockets down my body. I feel like I've left all my senses behind me. I don't care that I'm naked in a prison library fucking a prisoner, I don't care that I could lose my job, I don't care about anything at all right now except for coming.

"Hold on Gidget...not so fast", Franky says as she grabs my hand, stopping me from reaching my destination.

I sit up and look at her, my eyes pleading for an answer as to why she stopped. Before I can stop myself though I ask her, "What is this? A game to you? Were you just...p-playing me?". I'm not sure what else to think. I was moments away from what I know was going to be one fucking epic orgasm and she completely stops and just stares at me.

"Really? That's what you think? That I'm just playing you?", she responds and I can hear the hurt in her voice and see it in her eyes.

Trying to catch my breath, I lower my own eyes and shake my head no because I know that's not true, I'm just so aroused that if I don't come soon I'm going to combust.

"Look at me Bridget" she implores.

Her soft tone has my head snapping up, she's looking at me so softly with the most beautiful smile on her face. I smile back at her automatically. "Sorry, I just was uh...so...you know..." I trail off, leaving my sentence unfinished.

The giggle that follows is surprisingly cute and addictive and I smile bashfully at her, "Jeez you weren't shy a few seconds ago when you were begging me to fuck you".

I'm not a person who gets flustered but with Franky Doyle I find myself acting like I'm a bumblilng school girl more often than not. I'm not sure what it is about her that pulls me in but she is very addictive.

"And there is no need to apologize for anything. You were hot, you are hot. I just wanted to join in on the fun" she says cheekily as she leans down and kisses me hotly. God the things this woman does to me I think, her tongue entering my mouth as she lowers her body back onto mine.

"Spread your legs a bit" she instructs and I'm putty in her capable hands. Following her instructions, moments later I feel that elusive orgasm hurtling back again as she spreads us both open and rolls her hips against mine. Her wet centre collides with mine and I'm back on that edge.

"Oh...uh...oh Franky".

"Yeah...you like that..you feel so good Bridget. Move with me, come with me" she urges as we easily find a rhythm.

Back and forth, harder then softer, wetness mixed together. My body jumps everytime her hardened clit brushes over my own hyper sensitive one.

"I've wanted you for so long" Franky breathes out as she lowers her forehead to mine.

"Me too but...I-I couldn't...I-its complicated", I sputter, not sure that even makes sense

"Not so complicated now, is it?" she laughs as she puts some force behind her thrusts.

"Uh fuck no."

It feels like minutes or hours or seconds, hell I have no idea, all I know is what we are doing is amazing. Our breasts rubbing against each other, nipples so sensitive that each time she thrusts against me, electricity courses through my body. Her centre, so wet, rubbing deliciously against mine. Her hips pumping and mine thrusting...her lips so close to mine yet both of us are so focused on reaching our goal we can't concentrate enough to kiss. It's amazing, all consuming, and I never imagined it to be like this. I expected fingers thrusting in and out against a wall and it over in a few seconds, but this is so much better than my imagination could have ever of dreamed up.

"I'm coming..fuck...yes" Franky alerts me to her approaching release and it spurs me along.

"Faster...harder...don't stop..." I urge her as I pull her into a hard kiss right as my orgasm hits me.

I shake and buck and whimper and moan and Franky swallows it all up. I feel her shaking above me, hips twitching and jumping as we both frantically rock against each other, trying to milk every last drop of pleasure. Wetness runs down my thighs and the thought of that only increases the pleasure and tremors rocking through my weakening body.

"Oh god, fuck...shit...fuck yes" Franky moans out between laboured breaths as her body slowly stops convulsing.

"I second that thought", I dreamily sigh out which causes Franky to burst into laughter.

We lay intwined for a long period of time, heavy breaths leaving both of us. All too soon, the fact that I'm naked catches up to me and my body lets out an involunatry shiver. Rolling off me, Franky curls up into my side, arms going around my body, leg over my hip, essentially cocooning me in her embrace, and my heart flutters as I am again witness to the softer side of Franky Doyle.

"Never thought that was going to happen", she says as her fingertips carress my still sensitive body.

"You're telling me".

"So what are we going to do?" Never one to miss a beat, she gets straight to the point.

"I-I..I'm sorry Franky but I have no idea...", I start to say and I physically feel her deflate next to me, "...but I do know that I really like you, and while I don't think having sex on the floor of the prison library is a great idea however fantastic it is, I'd really like to see where this goes...maybe outside these walls." I tell her honestly.

I really do care for her and getting to be with her physically has only confirmed how much I actually have fallen for her. It's all kinds of wrong, ethically and morally and maybe even legally, but the heart wants what the heart wants and right now all I know is that I can't not have Franky in my life in some way.

"Really?", Franky asks, and the disbelief in her voice hits me square in the chest. Franky has never believed she was worth anything or anyone, and I want to show her that it's not true.

Rolling on top of her I lean down and kiss her softly, once, twice and then a third time. "Yes, really, Franky. I really care about you".

"I thought you just wanted to fuck me?", she says, repeating my words from the other day.

I shake my head, feeling ashamed that I lied to her, but it wasn't about her, it was about me not wanting to admit I had fallen for someone I shouldn't.

"I'm sorry, it...I-it's just..."

"Complicated, I know", she finishes for me.

We lay for a few minutes in silence just kissing lightly, hands slowly and sensually carressing each other, nothing heavy, just enjoying the feeling of being able to be together.

"We better get up and dressed, we are really risking getting caught", I tell her after a good 5 minutes of making out.

Before I can get up she flips me around and pins me to the ground. "One more kiss then I'll let you go", she says cheekily.

I can't help but laugh and just as I'm about to lean up to kiss her soft lips I hear footsteps on the linoleum floor. Franky clearly does too because she freezes above me. We lay deathly still, a few seconds pass,then to my horror, I hear a key in the door knob and before we can even think about disentangling, the door opens and footsteps approach, and I know that my bubble is about to burst big time - FUCK.


End file.
